Nega
Description Nega is the version of Nic from the Negaverse. Due to being the polar opposite of the pure-hearted Nic, Nega is pure evil and wants nothing less than to seize control of the universe. As a time baron, Nega controls the Negaverse, a timeline consisting of darkness and monsters that travels in the opposite direction of the main timeline. Origin It is unknown how Nega came to be. As he is the evil version of Nic, it can be assumed that he is the same age as the hero. As Nic is often considered the "Apostle of Time's Progress", Nega on the other hand is known as the "Apostle of Time's Regress". As such, his sphere of abilities reflect his reversion nature. Nega at some point became one of the Barons of Time, and was given dominion over the continuum of time before The Beginning, known as the Negaverse. A Hadean figure, Nega considers this to be unfair punishment, and as such grew to resent both his heroic counterpart and the other barons, especially Wing. When the Barons opened a portal to The Collossus in order to regain control of the present strand, left unguarded by their own Oliver Saevtheewoerld, Nega began a secret plot to involve Nic and use him to create Sin, the god of balance, so he may gain control of the universe. What he did not expect was that Bigsby and Smokey would come after him to save Nic, which ultimately led to the downfall of both himself and the other barons, who then became aware of his intent to betray them. He also did not know that Sin would develop a will of his own, and become uncontrollable. In the aftermath, Nega was banished back to the Negaverse, which then detached from the Beginning and went adrift into the dark recesses of space, completely uninhabitable without the Dark Time Suit. Nega would later be taken back to the real world, albeit in an alternate timeline, by Lulu, who gave Nega the Dark Time Suit in the first place. He was indoctrinated into The Disciples for his similar motives to Yan. Powers and Abilities * 'Clairvoyance (Special)-' As an alternate version of Nic, Nega has the same innate intuition. As such, without any additional factors, fights between himself and other versions of himself, including Nic, often result in stalemate as none are capable of surprising the other. However, Nega's stand, Meta, is usually invisible and thus its actions cannot be accounted for by Nic, often resulting in the latter losing the fight. * 'Alternate Summon (Saeten/Fight Zone/Special)-' As a Baron of Time, Nega can summon other versions of Nic from different timelines to aid him. This dosen't work if there is more than one Nic in the same dimension, so this is often limited to being used in his fight zone. * 'Meta (Stand)-' One of the few users of a stand, Nega has awoken to Meta, a protective spirit. For a time, this stand was stolen by Bigsby. Category:Villains Category:Legendary Class Category:Druids